The Cytokine Core will serve as a central facility with special expertise in the detection and measurement of cytokines. It will provide five major services: 1) expertise in analyzing mouse and human cytokines, 2) quantitation of cytokines via ELISA and/or bioassays, 3) procurement and preparation of reagents required for mono-specific cytokine assays, 4) quality control, and 5) guidance and training of Core investigators in the establishment of cytokine assays.